Ranma Plot Bunnies
by Prustan
Summary: A place for me to put fic ideas. Might continue them, or you can ask to adopt one for yourself. M just to be safe.
1. Happosai must die

Ranma Plot Bunnies

A/N This is where I'm going to put all my ideas/scenes for Ranma or Ranma crossover fics. These will be open for others to continue, provided you ask first, or I may decide to continue them later myself.

This first one was inspired by a rather old Ranma/SM cross called Furies, and the 'interesting' look into Happosai's perverted mind the author provided.

On with the show.

A furious Ranma-chan stormed into the Tendo house, sending shockwaves throughout the building as she slammed the door behind her. Kasumi, ever perceptive to the wa of the home, decided that she better see why Ranma is radiating such hatred, and whether she can calm him down. She leaves the ingredients she had been preparing for dinner, and begins moving towards the door. She then stops in shock at Ranma's blazing aura and look of murderous rage, the impressions she'd received not enough to prepare her for the sight.

Before she can collect herself and open her mouth to speak, Ranma cuts her off, saying with barely controlled fury "Kasumi, get changed, and get into the dojo, now." Without waiting for a reply, Ranma-chan storms off to the living room.

Genma and Mr. Tendo are at the Shogi board, as usual, when they start feeling an immense amount of fear, due to the strength of the rage aura coming their way.

"Saotome," Mr. Tendo said, quivering, "Who is that?"

"I don't know Tendo," replied Genma, "but we might want to think of employing the Saotome Secret Technique."

"Pop, Mr. Tendo," stated Ranma-chan, "you will go to the dojo, now. You will wait there for me and the girls. Understood?" They nod frantically, before sidling past Ranma and running to the dojo.

Ranma-chan made her way upstairs, and banged on Nabiki's door. She opened it, her usual look of annoyance fading to concern at Ranma's expression. "What is it Saotome?" she said coolly, letting none of the growing fear show in her voice.

"Nabiki, get changed into workout clothes, then get to the dojo. Where's Akane?"

"She's breaking bricks again. Didn't you hear her when you came in?"

"Good." Ranma-chan turned to go downstairs, before she glanced back and said "Oh, and Nabiki? You have five minutes. If you're late, I will break down your door and carry you out."

Soon, the Tendos and Genma are assembled in the dojo, looking at a still glowing Ranma-chan, and wondering why they were all ordered here. "Pops, Mr. Tendo, start training the girls in how to evade grapples. I am going to make some calls, and I will explain why this is important when the others arrive."

Akane furiously starts forward, ready to 'punish the pervert', only to be held back by Nabiki and Kasumi. Kasumi starts whispering in Akane's ear as Ranma leaves the dojo, after giving a final glare to the fathers.

Ranma-chan makes a quick stop in the kitchen to grab a kettle of hot water for later, then heads to the phone. She calls up Ukyo first.

"Hello, Ucchan's. Can I take your order?" comes the cheery voice of Ukyo Kuonji.

"Ukyo. Close up shop now, and get over here with Konatsu and plenty of okonomiyaki. It's time to deal with Happosai once and for all."

"Ranchan, what…" *Click*

Ranma-chan gives a little sigh, releasing a little of the rage she's been holding for so long before calling the next number.

"Nekohanten's too too good Ramen delivery. Order now, yes?" chirps Shampoo.

"Shampoo, put…" Ranma begins, before Shampoo cuts her off.

"Aiya! Airen! Shampoo so happy you call. You take Shampoo on date now, yes?"

"Not now Shampoo. Would you…"

"Silly Airen. You know Shampoo right woman for you. You be happy with Shampoo…"

"Shampoo…"

"…we have strong daughters, be envy of whole village…"

"Shampoo…"

"…and then village make me Elder, like Great-grandmother…"

"Shampoo! Stop daydreaming and put the old ghoul on!"

"Aiya! I go get her now."

Ranma hears her move away, calling out in Mandarin for Cologne who quickly pogos to the phone.

"Yes Son-in-law?"

"Elder, it is time we had a council of war."

"And who are we at war with Ranma?"

"Happosai."

"We'll be right over. Don't start without us." *Click*

Ranma-chan lets a smirk cross her face, before psyching herself up and dialing the last, and most difficult phone number she has to call.

"Greetings, from the noble Blue Thunder, Tatewaki Kuno. Who art thou?"

"Hello Kuno-sempai. I have a request."

"Pig-tailed Goddess! I shall do anything you desire. Just name the task, and thy servant shall accomplish it."

"Kuno-sempai, I would like you to call your sister to the phone, then take your servant Sasuke and join forces with my twin brother against a great evil."

"Who is thy twin brother? And what is the great evil you speak of?"

"My twin brother is Ranma Saotome, and the great evil is the pervert Happosai. Can I rely on you, Kuno-sempai?"

"I like it not, working with the foul sorcerer Saotome, but I know of this Happosai. My twisted sister has complained about the liberties he has taken with her person at great length. Since it is you asking, I shall do it. I shall fetch my sister, then myself and Sasuke shall travel to the Tendo dojo."

While Kuno leaves to fetch Kodachi, Ranma-chan takes the opportunity to use the kettle of hot water and turns back to Ranma. Placing the handset back to his ear, he soon hears approaching footsteps, and a female voice that sends shivers down his spine.

"Speak, red-haired harridan." Kodachi's voice drips venom.

"Hello Kodachi."

"Ranma-sama? Yet my foolish brother informed me that that witch wanted to speak to me."

"No, my twin sister didn't want to talk to you. She just had to ask something of your brother, and asked that he pass the phone to you afterwards. I have to ask you something now, and it will not be something you'll like."

"What do you wish of me Ranma-sama?"

"You know of Happosai, right?"

"That vile little troll that continues to steal my undergarments, and to put his filthy hands where only you are allowed? Yes, I know of him. Why?"

"You know that he draws strength from touching women and their undergarments, right?"

"Yes…"

"I'm going to kill him. Until I tell you that he is dead, you need to stay away from anywhere he has been seen. You must especially stay away from the Tendo Dojo."

"Why?! Why must you punish me so, Ranma-sama?" Kosachi wails.

"Because, he will use your presence to become stronger. He may even kill you in order to survive. For the sake of everyone, stay away until he is dead."

"What of the Tendos? Are they allowed to stay in your presence?"

"They will not help him. I will draw him in one direction, while they run in the other. Besides, the Tendo dojo is their home."

"I like it not, but since you ask it of me Ranma-sama, I will bear it. Goodbye, until you give me the glad news." *Click*

Soon, the other members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew begin arriving. Ranma directs each to wait in the living room, saying that explanations will come when everyone is together. Even Ryoga turns up, grumbling and complaining, but recognising that now would not be the best time to fight Ranma.

When the others are all there, Ranma calls Genma and the Tendos from the dojo. Kasumi immediately begins making tea to go with the okonomiyaki and ramen provided by Ukyo and the Amazons, while Ranma stands and waits for the best time to speak.

All eyes turn to him, and he begins "Happosai must die, and you are going to help me kill him."

He waits for the explosion of voices all talking at once to die out, before he continues. "Today, I found out exactly what that filth does when I lose him during one of his panty runs. It's the reason I've been so furious the whole afternoon. He messes around with little girls."

He waits again, to see the reaction to that little bombshell. Cologne is grim, Kuno confused, Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo red with rage, Genma and Mr. Tendo resigned, Mousse and Ryoga disgusted, Konatsu thoughtfully checking his ninja equipment, and Nabiki and Kasumi are white.

Kuno asks "What dost thou mean 'he messes around with little girls'?"

Ranma snorts derisively. "I mean, Kuno-baka, that Happosai is a pedophile. He rapes little girls. When I lost him today, I continued looking to try and pick up his trail. I heard crying from a nearby park, and went to investigate. He was there, hidden behind some bushes. He'd trapped a little girl, maybe 10 years old, and she was crying. He'd taken her skirt and panties off, and was starting to pull down his pants to continue his depraved act. Pops, I think that's the first time I've ever been truly glad you taught me the Neko-Ken, since that was the only thing that gave me enough speed to wound him. He started moving away as soon as my aura flared, but I still gave him some pretty severe cuts. Would have killed him then and there and put him out of our misery, but the kit needed help."

He took a breath, and said "As I stated before, Happosai must die."

A/N Interesting? Not sure if I'll continue it later or not, but maybe clearing out the plot bunnies will let me do more of A bid for Freedom.

In the park, seeing what Happosai was doing to the girl, Ranma-chan went into a Neko-Ken rage (Happosai usually triggers Ranma's curse sometime during the chase). Her conscious mind and Neko mind were in perfect agreement – that filth is about to do something to a girl too young to understand, against her will, and he must die.


	2. Soul Eyes Ranma

22/12/08 A/N My first attempt at a fanfic. My idea behind this was having a more socially adept Ranma running through the usual Ranma events. Of course I had to have a reason for Ranma's insights, and didn't want to change Genma to do it. Decided on an idea sort of taken from Shallow Hal, where Ranma was 'taught' a technique to make him 'always see the truth'. This was done just after he left Ukyo and before the Neko-Ken. It means he can see other's emotions and spirit (including curses), and taught himself how to stop hurting others with his words. Chapter 2 isn't finished (as you can tell), and I'm just putting in some notes about what would be happening in the other named chapters. Plus I'm leaving my original A/N in as well.

Truthfully, I'm not exactly happy with this. Shouldn't have written it in script form, so if I do anything with this later, I'll have to rewrite the whole thing into prose.

Soul eyes Ranma.

Author's note: I probably will use various Japanese words and phrases picked up from reading fanfics, and names will be spelled how I choose, ok? Oh, and this is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Ranma ½, or any of the fanfictions or other sources I will use for inspiration. I am writing this because it's an idea that won't leave me alone.

Chapter 1 – Here's Ranma!

It was a sunny day in Nerima. People were going about their normal business, and birds were singing sweetly. A young man, dressed in a red Chinese shirt, with black pants, black kung fu shoes and a large pack, was following a fat, bald man wearing glasses, an extremely stained (previously white) gi and carrying a smaller pack.

Ranma: Hey Pop! Why are we going to see this old friend of yours anyway?

Genma: Before you were born, we made a promise.

Ranma's eyes flash gold for a second, before returning to their normal blue, and Ranma stops in shock.

Ranma: Pop, I don't believe it. You've actually made a promise you intend to keep.

His eyes narrow, and his voice hardens.

Ranma: And exactly what is this promise?

Genma: *mumbles something unintelligible*

Ranma: I didn't hear that Pop. And I'm not moving until you tell me!

Genam sighs in defeat.

Genma: Ok, Boy. I'll tell you. While we were training together, me and Tendo made a pact that one day, our children would marry and unite the schools of Anything Goes. We're going to see him now, and you are to choose one of his three daughters to be your fiancée.

Ranma sits down in shock, and Genma, in an unusual display of insight, allows him the time to recover.

Ranma: Ok Pops. Since this means so much to you, I'll go along with it. However, there are some things you _will _do, or I'm going to leave. First, you will leave the decision of fiancée to me and the girls. Second, you will not interfere in our relationship **at all**. This means that if we go out, you will leave us alone. If we don't want to get married until after I finish school, then you will accept it. If none of us want to get married **at all, **you will move the promise to the next will not hatch any plans to try and push us together, period. Third, you will get, and keep, a job. I refuse to be a freeloader if I'm supposed to marry one of them. Deal, or do I start walking elsewhere?

Looking into Ranma's eyes and seeing absolutely no possibility of compromising, Genma nods his acceptance.

Genma: Ok Boy. I agree to your terms.

Meanwhile...

Outside a typical Japanese home, a man in a brown gi with long black hair and a slim moustache was checking his mail. A wooden sign which read, 'Tendo Anything Goes Martial Arts Training Hall,' was posted in the front.

Soun Tendo looked into his mailbox, and discovered a postcard with a queer picture of a panda on it. He turned it around and read it. The card said,

'Bringing Ranma in from China.' It was signed, 'Saotome.'

A torrent of joyful tears streamed down his cheeks.

Soun: Finally, Ranma will be coming here. How I've waited for this day!

He ran back into the house excitedly calling for his three daughters.

Soun: Nabiki, Kasumi, Akane!

A frown marred his smile.

Soun: Akane? Where is that girl?

Kasumi was in the kitchen as usual, while Nabiki was in her bedroom reading a comic. However his youngest was nowhere to be found.

Down in the dojo, a girl in a light yellow gi breathed in, calmly and easily, as she sat in front of a pile of concrete bricks. Her shoulders tightened, then her hand came down in a blur of speed as she let out a loud yell. Dust, splinters and chunks of clay flew everywhere as the pile disintegrated through the middle. Akane sighed in satisfaction, as she shrugged her long black hair from her shoulders.

Akane: That felt pretty nice.

Suddenly a girl with short brown hair wearing a tank-top and shorts appeared in the doorway catching one of the brick pieces underneath her foot. It was her older sister, Nabiki.

Nabiki(derisively): There you go again Akane.

As she took a snapshot of her sister out of a small camera she always had handy.

Nabiki: No wonder the boys think you are weird.

Ha! I wish! Akane thought sourly wiping moist hair from her forehead. Turning around to gift her sister with a tart smile.

Akane: Nabiki, not everyone believes the world revolves around, ugh, boys.

Nabiki just looked boredly at her before turning around to walk back to the house.

Nabiki: Then I guess you won't be interested in this. Daddy is quite excited.

Akane frowned. Excited was 'not' good.

~*~*~*~

Outside the Tendo residence, all seemed peaceful. A gentle breeze whispered through the various trees around the large house, while the birds chirped among themselves, hopping along the swaying branches.

However the peacefulness of the day was misleading as the discussion within the Tendo home was not peaceful at all.

"Fiancé?!" a shocked voice called out, scaring a few chirping birds from their perch outside the Tendo house. Gathered around the family table, Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane listened, aghast at what their father had just explained to them.

Kasumi: We have a fiancé, father? You didn't tell us before.

Kasumi was looking a little startled, which was so out of character it displayed just how overwhelmed she really was.

Nabiki(sarcastically): Nah, he did it so we wouldn't run away from home before he got here.

Then she smiled.

Nabiki: On the other hand, there is still time...

She frowned.

Nabiki: No, sounds too expensive.

Akane just wore a heated scowl that could have melted an iceberg.

Akane: Dad, I can't believe you did this!

However none of what they said seemed to pierce their father's bubble of joy.

Soun(joyfully): My greatest wish is at last to come true! *He smiled.* The Anything Goes Martial Arts School will continue if one of you could marry my friend's son, Ranma, and carry on the dojo.

The girl's realised then, just how important this was to their father.

Soun: And recently they just crossed over from China.

Nabiki: Ooh, China!

Travelling meant money.

Akane(grumbling): At least you could have asked us first.

Kasumi looked down at her hands thoughtfully.

Kasumi: I do hope he's not younger than me. Younger men are so ... young.

Nabiki(expectantly): And I wouldn't mind if he's cute. What does he look like?

Soun(a little self-consciously): I have no idea. *He frowned as he thought about it.* I've never met him.

Kasumi accepted this in her usual calm way, as the oldest she had more experience with their father's goofiness.

Nabiki did a double take. Engaging your own offspring, sight unseen?

Akane's scowl just grew darker if that was possible.

Soun(confidently): But, having Genma Saotome as his father, what could go wrong?

He was interrupted by the sound of knocking and the hallway door opening.

Kasumi: Oh my! Could that be them, father? And I haven't even prepared anything yet. She stood up.

Soun(excited): Since the card came today, I bet it's them. Oh it has been so long Genma! And now that you are here, our families will be united in marriage!

His eyes started to water as if about to start another round of ecstatic weeping. Nabiki went to answer it, while Soun followed excitedly.

Outside the Tendo Training Hall…

Ranma: Pops, we have to tell them about the curses right away.

Genma: I know Boy. It's just *Splash* Growf?

Ranma-chan: Figures. Can't go more than a few hours without water hitting at least one of us. Hot water now, or first thing when we get inside?

Genma-panda: **First thing Boy. ***flip* **Can't wait to see Soun**

Ranma-chan: *sigh* Okay Pops. We'll do it your way for now. But they're going to freak.

Ranma-chan knocks on the door before opening it. She sees an attractive girl in a tank-top and shorts followed by an older man in a brown gi enter the hallway from one of the rooms, and freeze in shock upon seeing a panda. The girl starts stuttering, eventually screaming 'Panda!', before running back the way she came and almost knocking the man over. Coming out of his shocked state, he ran after her.

Ranma-chan(to Genma): Told you they'd freak. Let's follow them, and see if we can clear this up.

Stopping long enough to slip her shoes off, Ranma-chan and Genma-panda follow the girl and man into what looks like the dining room, and find an angry looking girl in a yellow gi standing in an offensive stance, a serene young woman in a housedress and apron about to enter the kitchen, and the girl and man from before. Ranma-chan bows politely, then starts to speak.

Ranma-chan: I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this, but can I get some hot and cold water before I start explaining everything?

Kasumi: I'm Kasumi Tendo. How hot would you like the water?

Ranma-chan's eyes flash gold as she looks at Kasumi. 'Ka-kawaii.' she whispers, not knowing that she was heard by everyone. She collects herself quickly, and replies.

Ranma-chan: Hot enough to be uncomfortable, but not hot enough to scald.

Kasumi(blushing slightly): Of course.

As if Kasumi's presence was the only thing keeping everyone calm, once she left, chaos reigned as the Tendos all started talking at once, and slowly advanced on Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan looked in dismay at them, eyes darting from one person to the next as she tried to pick out what they were demanding to know.

Ranma-chan(yelling): Quiet! You're all acting like children! I said I'd explain when the water got here!

Everyone stops and returns to their seats, looking slightly sheepish

Ranma-chan: Now, while we're waiting, would you please introduce yourselves? You know my name, but I don't know yours.

Soun(happily weeping): I'm Soun Tendo, and I'm so happy you're here Ranma. The schools will be joined!

Nabiki(eyes narrowing): I'm Nabiki Tendo. I thought you were supposed to be a guy. Your chest looks far too big to be a guy…

Akane(much happier): I'm Akane Tendo, and I'm so glad you're actually a girl.

Ranma-chan laughs nervously and starts scratching the back of her head. What Nabiki and Akane said gets through Soun's happy mood, and he takes a closer look at Ranma-chan.

Soun: A girl… Not a boy…

He faints.

Nabiki and Akane: Dad!

Nabiki: Well, I knew he was excited about this, but I didn't know he cared that much about the engagement promise.

Ranma-chan: Hehe. That's actually one of the things I was going to explain.

Looking at Soun, Ranma-chan's eyes flash gold again. She looks a little shocked, then sad, then progressively angrier and angrier, until she realises that she's grinding her teeth and snarling in rage. She looks at Akane and Nabiki and lets out a nervous laugh. Kasumi arrives with the water before any awkward questions are asked. Ranma-chan takes the hot water, motions Genma-panda to sit beside her and for someone to wake up Soun.

Ranma-chan: Now, to start explaining things. First, have any of you heard of a place called Jusenkyo? No? Okay. It's a cursed training ground in China, and our last stop before we returned to Japan. It looks innocent enough when you first arrive, hundreds of springs with lots of bamboo poles sticking out of them. The idea being that you fight on the poles without falling into one of the springs.

I had a really bad feeling about the place, and wanted to leave as soon as I saw it, but Pops wouldn't listen. My bad feeling got much stronger when the guide came out and tried to warn us, but by that time Pops had thrown me onto the poles for some sparring, spouting off some nonsense that I wasn't listening to, being too busy trying to avoid falling in.

Akane: So what was wrong with falling in? They were just normal springs, right? There's no such thing as curses, right?

Ranma-chan: I wish that were true. But these springs are cursed. Something had fallen into each of these springs in a 'tragic story' and drowned. Every person who then fell into the spring is forced to take the form of the drowned thing when hit with cold water, returning to normal with hot. My father, after I had regained my balance, was hit into the Spring of Drowned Panda, and knocked me into the Spring of Drowned Girl while I was surprised.

Ranma-chan then pours the hot water over herself and Genma-panda, returning themselves to Ranma and Genma.

Ranma: I'm Ranma Saotome. That's my idiot father, Genma Saotome. Sorry about this.

Soun, Akane and Nabiki faint, while Kasumi merely says 'Oh my!'

Soul Eyes Ranma

Authors Note: Before you ask, I probably won't explain Ranma's eyes flashing gold. It should be fairly clear what's happening when they do flash gold. Although, if you ask me nicely enough and you really don't want to work it out…

As a side-effect to what happened, Ranma has trained himself to appear far less ignorant, arrogant and rude. Also, the meeting with the Tendos turns out a bit darker then I intended, but once the idea struck, nothing else would fit.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Ranma ½, or any of the fanfictions or other sources I will use for inspiration. I am writing this because it's an idea that won't leave me alone.

Chapter 2 – Dark Revelations

At the Tendo Training Hall

Ranma, Genma, and Kasumi are waiting for Soun, Akane and Nabiki to wake up after the revelation of the curses.

Soun: I just had the strangest dream…

Akane: Was it a dream about a girl turning into a perverted boy? I had that dream too…

Nabiki: I don't think it was a dream. They're still here.

Ranma: If it makes it easier to believe, would one of you girls like to trigger my curse? It's why I asked Kasumi to bring hot and cold water.

Soun: A moment please. You are Ranma Saotome, son of Genma Saotome, right?

Ranma: Yes, I am.

Soun: Happy day! Please choose your fiancé. Kasumi's 19, Nabiki's 17 and Akane's 16.

Nabiki: He wants Akane.

Kasumi: Oh my. Maybe he should have Akane…

Akane: I don't want that pervert!

Ranma: Hold it! Before any decisions are made Mr. Tendo, I have some conditions of my own. Pops has already agreed to them, and if you don't agree as well, then I'm going to leave. Got it!

Soun(slightly shocked): What are your conditions?

Ranma(firmly): First, the decision of fiancé will be made by me and the girls after we have gotten to know each other. Second, you and Pop will not interfere **at all.** You will not follow us on dates, you will not nag me or the girls about getting married, you will not even bring up the subject of the engagement in conversation. And third, you will accept the money that Pop will pay for rent. I refuse to be a freeloader, and won't let Pop do it either. I'll look for some way to earn some money as well.

Soun(defeated): How long must I wait before you decide on your fiancé?

Ranma: Girls? Does six months sound like long enough?

Akane: Never!

Nabiki: Okay.

Kasumi: Very well.

Ranma: Our decision on who I'm engaged to will be made in six months. We will decide on when any marriage will happen amongst ourselves also.

Soun: I understand.

Ranma: Now, I'd like to…

He catches sight of Akane, and his eyes flash gold. He looks slightly shocked, then confused, before looking thoughtful. He blinks and shakes his head slightly, and is about to continue speaking when he catches sight of Nabiki. His eyes flash gold again, and he looks quite shocked, then really confused, thoughtful, then really angry.

Ranma: Nabiki, may I speak to you privately? I need to ask you something, that I don't wish the others to hear.

Akane: Pervert! No you can't!

She lunges across the table at Ranma, hands balled into fists and swinging wildly. Ranma easily catches her fists, and flips her over his shoulder. She lands on her backside, and immediately starts getting up to try again.

Ranma: Kasumi? Would you try calm her down? I don't want to make her angrier then she is.

Kasumi: Akane, stop!

Akane(furious): Why? I'm trying to teach this pervert a lesson!

She swings again, and is blocked again by Ranma. Not deterred in the slightest, she swings a third time. This time, Ranma deftly slips past her and taps a point at the base of her neck, catching her as she slips into unconsciousness.

Ranma, seeing the confusion on Nabiki and Kasumi's faces, and the quickly growing anger on Soun's, explains.

Ranma: Sorry about that. Had to tap her sleep point before she became hysterical or too angry to see reason. She'll wake up in a few minutes. Nabiki, where would you like to talk?

Nabiki: Right. Private talk. Follow me.

She leads him to her room, gesturing for him to sit at the desk while she leans against the door.

Ranma(quietly): Nabiki, who raped you?

Nabiki: WHAT?

Ranma: Nabiki, you've hidden it really well, heck, I bet your sisters don't know, but you're even more terrified of me then Akane is. A rape is the only reason I can think of for a girl to be this petrified of men. So, who was it, and how many pieces would you like him in?

Nabiki starts shaking her head, and muttering 'no' over and over. Ranma notices, and realises that he was pushing too hard.

Ranma: Sorry Nabiki. You don't know me, so why would you tell me something that you haven't told your sisters? Could you get your sisters please, and some more cold water? I have to tell you something that should let you trust me a little more.

Nabiki almost runs from the room, leaving Ranma with his thoughts. She returns a few moments later with a glass of water, Kasumi, and a rather groggy Akane. Ranma uses the water to change, before walking to Akane and tapping another pressure point. She starts glaring at Ranma-chan, but doesn't say anything.

Ranma-chan: Akane, would you please tell me why you think I'm a pervert?

Akane(angry): Because you're a boy, and all boys are perverts!

Ranma-chan: What on earth made you think that?

Akane: Every morning I have to beat up a bunch of them just to get to class! They're all perverts!

Ranma-chan looks shocked and confused, and looks at Nabiki, silently asking her to explain.

Nabiki(sighs): A couple of months ago one of my classmates made an announcement to the school. He declared that no-one could date Akane unless they defeated her in combat first. Since then, Akane has had to beat up a bunch of boys, now called the Hentai Horde, and their leader every morning before class.

Ranma-chan(shocked): No wonder you think boys are perverts. And I bet you have nightmares about losing, where they don't stop at a date, right? Well, that's something you'll never have to worry about with me, as I've experienced some of those nightmares. It's not something I can talk about as a guy, far too painful, which is why I changed. Just give me a moment, and I'll tell you what happened.

Ranma-chan's little confession shocks both Nabiki and Akane, who just sit there, while Kasumi enfolds Ranma-chan in a comforting hug.

Kasumi: You don't have to tell us anything, especially if it's this painful.

Ranma-chan: No, I have to. If I don't, Akane will never be able to trust me. Now, before I can tell you what happened, I have to tell you about Pop's stupidest idea ever. It's worse then what happened at Jusenkyo. The Neko-Ken, or C-C-Cat Fist. Preparation is deceptively simple – dig a pit. Place starving c-c-c-c-cats into the pit. Tie child between the ages of 6 and 10 up with fish products, and throw into the pit. Repeat as necessary. Problem is, 9 times out of 10 **if** they survive, the child's mind is gone and they're an insane berserker, absolutely deadly to just about anyone and anything around them. Those that aren't permanently insane are completely terrified of those furry demons, and if they can't get away or get too scared then they snap, and go c-c-c-cat.

The Tendo girls are all looking appalled, and more then a little sick. Akane is the first to recover somewhat, and speaks up.

Akane: You go cat? You mean that you start acting like one? What's so bad about that?

Ranma-chan: You know how easily I beat you before? Imagine that I'm at least twice as fast, strong, and agile, with retractable chi-claws coming out my fingers and toes, no Code of the Martial Artist restraining me, and regarding just about everyone as a probable enemy. In that state, if you really get on my bad side, then I'd probably rip you open. Pops tells me that I haven't really done anything while like that, just acting like a big k-k-kitten, but even if I think I'm just playing, you could get seriously hurt without me meaning to do it. What I think is even worse is that I don't remember whatever I have done while in the Neko state.

Ranma-chan pauses for a while, to let it sink in before she continues.

Ranma-chan: It was a couple of weeks after I'd gotten the curse. We were passing through a fairly large city. Pops had managed to get some money together, had found a bar and was doing his best to get drunk, so I'd decided to explore a little. It had rained earlier, so I was in my cursed form, when I heard one of those little demons calling. I screamed, and ran. Looked behind me to see if it was following, and ran right into a fire-escape that someone had left down, knocking me out. When I woke up sometime later, I had been stripped, tied up and gagged, and several men were leering at me.

Ranma-chan draws her knees against her chest, withdrawing and becoming quieter as she speaks. Akane and Nabiki are both speechless in horror at what she went through, and, with a little hesitation, join Kasumi in hugging Ranma-chan.

Ranma-chan: I'm really quite clueless about what goes on between a guy and a girl, but even I knew what they planned to do to me. I struggled, as much as I could, and they laughed at me. One of them even put his fingers down there, into something I'm not even supposed to have.

She gives a bitter laugh

Ranma-chan: There must have been a kami with a real warped sense of humour watching over me though. Just when I thought they were going to have their 'fun' and complete my humiliation, I heard a c-c-c-cat, and snapped. I think I killed them, but nothing turned up in the news, so maybe not. Anyway, when I came back to normal, they were nowhere in sight, though there were signs of a big fight. Burst ropes, claw marks all over the place, some splashes of blood, torn strips of their clothes. My clothes were fine, so I got dressed and acted like nothing had happened when Pop found me again.

She blinks, and looks at the girls hugging her.

Ranma-chan: That's why you have nothing to fear from me. I know what it's like, and any man who would do such a thing is not a man at all. I still get nervous around guys sometimes, especially how I am now.

Akane: Thank you for telling us. I'll try not to treat you like those perverts at school.

Nabiki: Akane, Kasumi, I need to talk to Ranma again. Give us couple of minutes please.

Akane nods and leaves, while Kasumi gives one final comforting squeeze before going.

Kasumi: I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, okay?

Nabiki and Ranma-chan: Okay.

Nabiki(quietly): It was Tatewaki Kuno. He asked to meet me alone to pay his debts. He then raped me, and added insult to injury by thrusting a wad of yen into my hand. I want nothing to do with him, if I had my way he'd be rotting in jail, but he's rich. And we need the money he provides by purchasing information and pictures of Akane, and the bets on the morning fights.

Ranma-chan: He was the one who made that announcement, right? He's the leader of the 'Hentai Horde'? And you probably aren't the only girl he's raped either.

Nabiki: Yes, he is. And there is talk among the girls about others who have been on dates with him, and now avoid him like the plague. They won't say anything, but I'd say he wouldn't take no for an answer with them.

Ranma-chan: As I said earlier, how many pieces do you want him in? And why do you need the money? Your Dad is a master of a dojo isn't he? Doesn't he teach?

Nabiki: No he doesn't. He hasn't taught a class for eight years. His little council job barely covers the food we eat, but everything else has come from me and Kasumi.

Ranma-chan(getting angry): I knew I'd forgotten something. Please, think of something me and Pops can do to help out while I go 'talk' to your father about his failures.

Ranma-chan begins storming down to the living room, where Genma and Soun have begun a game of shogi. She picks Soun up by the collar of his gi and slams him into the floor.

Ranma-chan: How dare you!

Soun(scared): W-w-what?

Ranma-chan(standing over him): How dare you call yourself a Master of the Art, when you haven't taught in eight years! How dare you call yourself a man, when you don't make enough money to care for your family! How dare you expect your daughters to look after you, when you are supposed to look after them! How dare you call yourself a father, when your daughters would trust me, someone they've only known for half an hour, with their problems before they would trust you! And how dare you treat Kasumi like a house slave! Your wife would be ashamed if she could see you now. Grow up, you spoilt child!

Chapter 3 – The Blue Thunder's Blunder

Kuno is confronted by Ranma, and tricked into revealing how many girls he's raped – caught by Nabiki's camcorder. Hentai Horde abandons him, and Ranma presses the kanji for 'rapist', not idiot into Kuno's forehead.

Chapter 4 – The Eternally Lost Boy

Ryoga shows up. He's not adopted as P-chan, as Ranma blurts out loud that he ignored the note Ranma left, warning him to avoid China and wait for Ranma's return. Akane and Nabiki realise this means Ryoga's been to Jusenkyo. Ranma tries to get Ryoga to see that many of his problems are his own fault.

Chapter 5 – Thorns of the Black Rose

Ranma makes friends with Kodachi, having seen her emotional state and deduced the horrible things that Kuno has done to her. She still tries to use the paralysis powder on the roof the first time she meets 'Ranma-sama', but he has enough warning for it to miss before he loudly tells her why she should never try to paralyze him.

Chapter 6 – Aiyah! Chinese Amazons

The Amazons arrive. Mousse is calmer, as no Kisses were given to Ranma, but Cologne is still trying to get Ranma into the tribe, trying to trick him into defeating Shampoo so that she can give the Kiss of Marriage.


	3. Cologne Oathbreaker

A/N A fairly short, different take on how Ranma could have reacted at getting the fake Pheonix Pill after finishing the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken training. More notes afterwards.

Cologne was at the Nekohanten, preparing to see how far Son-in-law had progressed. She had just heard that the Tendos and Saotomes were planning on attending the local fair, and that there was a large hot bath underneath the haunted house. This had possibilities… Best put the real Pheonix Pill somewhere safe first, just in case Son-in-law managed to surprise her again.

"Mu Tse! Xian Pu!"

"Yes?" "Great-grandmother?"

"Listen carefully. I'm going to lure Son-in-law into the haunted house at the fair tonight. I want you two to follow close behind in case he falls into the hot water, passes out from the pain, and starts drowning."

She spots the calculating look pass over Mousse's face, and whacks him on the head with her staff. "If Son-in-law dies or suffers permanent injury down there, I will inflict both of you with the Cat's Tongue pressure point! After a couple of days of 'accidentally' tipping hot water on you duck-boy, I will be serving some special bowls of duck ramen! Now, get ready."

At the fair, Ranma-chan had caused chaos at the goldfish stall by catching all the goldfish, and then catching a tank full of piranha bare-handed. She had mastered the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, and was ready to retrieve the Pheonix Pill. Now, to find that old ghoul…

"Hey Son-in-law! Catch me if you can!" Cologne cackled, smacking Ranma-chan's head with her staff as she bounded past.

"Why that! Come back here you old ghoul!" Ranma-chan shouted back as she gave chase.

Akane quickly spotted Kasumi and handed her prizes to her as she called "Ranma! Wait up!" before running after them.

At the Haunted House, Shampoo is greeting the visitors, encouraging them to enter. She smiles as Cologne bounds up and hides behind some bushes, and then beams as Ranma-chan arrives. "Nihao Ranma!"

"Shampoo! I'm going to get that Pheonix Pill. Where's the Old Ghoul?!"

*Jab* "Right behind you Son-in-law. Are you ready to marry Shampoo now?" Cologne bounds into the haunted house without waiting for an answer, cackling as she goes.

"Showdown in the haunted house? Fine Old Ghoul, but I'm getting that Pill!"

As soon as she entered, Ranma-chan was attacked by the 'ghosts' of the Haunted House. Fired up and confident, having learnt a new technique, Ranma-chan quickly reacted and took them all out in seconds, as unstoppable as a whirlwind. She kept the guy in the monkey costume's staff though, figuring it may come in handy.

Landing at the bottom of the stairs with a flourish, she is dismayed at the cloud of steam, clearing to reveal an immense hot water bath the size of a swimming pool, with Cologne sitting in a tub in the middle of it.

"If you want the Phoenix Pill Son-in-law, cross this boiling lake and get it!" Cologne shouted as she started to pole away.

"If that's the way you want it Old Ghoul, then here I come!" Ranma-chan leapt, balanced on her stolen staff over the hot water, inches away from Cologne and immediately launched into the Amaguriken.

"Still too slow Son-in-law!" Cologne cackled. "And be careful. That water is really hot!"

Ranma-chan merely smirked, and opened up her hand to reveal the locket with Phoenix Pill written on it. "Too slow, am I Old Ghoul?"

"How…How…" Cologne was shocked speechless.

"So, I pop this pill, and I can change back to a man without pain right?" Ranma-chan opens the locket and pops the pill into her mouth as she starts to lose her balance. "Tastes like a candy drop."

"It **is **a candy drop."

*Splash* Ranma's pained scream echoed throughout the entire Haunted House and several metres around it, even as his pained filled mind tried to get his body out of the water.

"Ranma!" was shouted by three teenagers as Ranma landed in the water again, closer to the side and started sinking, in too much pain to do anything.

*Splash* *Splash* "Hot!" Shampoo and Mousse dived in and dragged Ranma out of the water, where Akane was waiting with a tank of cold water. Ranma-chan just lay on the ground, incoherently sobbing and shuddering, having shut down and retreated from the pain, feeling like acid was burning her entire body.

Akane looked at Ranma-chan, seeing someone who needed her help, not the perverted jerk who kept interfering in her life, and picked her up. "I'm taking Ranma home. I don't think he'll be very happy when he recovers, so don't come and visit." She quickly left the Amazons to talk.

"Mousse. Why you help Ranma? You hate Ranma for being Shampoo's Airen."

"You heard him scream when he hit the water. If I didn't help, the old mummy was going to put both of us under the Cat's Tongue, and then torture me with hot water before serving me in duck ramen." He shuddered, "No, when Saotome dies, I'll make it as quick and painless as I can. I never want to hear a scream like that again."

Akane was walking quickly towards the Tendo home, carrying Ranma-chan. The others had all heard the scream, and come to investigate. Kasumi had taken one look at Ranma-chan's red skin, and said "Get Ranma home as quickly as you can. I'll go ahead and fill the furo with cold water. The sooner we cool him down, the better." She started running, with Nabiki following close behind and saying something about getting some ice.

The fathers had looked at Akane, realised that she wasn't going to say anything, and followed her, ready to carry Ranma-chan if Akane started to slow down.

Ranma-chan's recovery was slower then everyone expected. Surprisingly, the Amazons had taken Akane's advice and stayed away. Also surprisingly, the fathers had said nothing stupid once told why Ranma-chan was in her injured state. Once Ranma-chan had recovered enough to take notice of where she was (the Tendo furo, in cold water, surrounded by ice and the Tendo sisters in bathing suits), she asked to be left alone to think.

Over the next couple of days, she stayed home from school, swathed in bandages from the scalding she'd suffered. She was furious though, and had decided to give the old ghoul a piece of her mind next time they crossed paths. And play her a certain tape…

At the Nekohanten, Cologne was thinking that she may have gone a little too far with her game. That scream didn't really bother her too much, but it had certainly affected the two youngsters. They were scared of her displeasure now, something she didn't actually want. Respect yes, but they weren't supposed to be scared… Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of an angrily glowing Ranma-chan. "Ah, Son-in-law. What brings you here…" *Smack* She put a hand up to her wizened face, where Ranma-chan had just slapped her.

"Oathbreaker!" Ranma-chan snarled. *Smack* "Dishonourable Old Ghoul!"

"What oath did I break, Son-in-law?"

"You swore, when I started training, two things. You swore that the Phoenix Pill would negate the Cat's Tongue and allow me to change without pain. You also swore that I would get the Phoenix Pill when I mastered your technique. Since I still can't change without pain, you lied to me and broke your oath."

"I remember no such oath, Son-in-law. Do you have proof to back up your claims?" Cologne asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I thought you might say something like that, so I came prepared." Ranma-chan pulled out a tape player, and pressed Play.

"_So let me get this straight. This Pill you have fixes the Cat's Tongue."_

"_Right, Son-in-law."_

"_And when I master this technique of yours, I get the Pill."_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you swear it, Old Ghoul."_

"_What, you don't trust me? Fine, Son-in-law. I swear it. Master the technique and you get your cure."_

Ranma-chan stopped the tape. "Mark my words Old Ghoul. There is one thing I hate more then cats, and that's an oathbreaker. Will you keep your word now, or will I be your enemy forever?"

A/N Another cliff-hanger ending. Ain't I a stinker? :)

To The Major and Tai Khan - yeah I know that Happi is usually protective of young kids in the series. He wouldn't have saved Hinako if he didn't care. The Happi portrayed in the first Plot Bunny is based on Happi from the fanfic Furies, as I already said. An interesting idea though, having Happi protective of kids, contemptuous of women, and preying on girls just entering puberty.

To the Anonomous reviewer - READ THE AUTHORS NOTES BEFORE YOU REVIEW! I said that if I did anything with the second Plot Bunny, I was going to reformat it into prose instead of script.

To GameM - Nice enthusiasm. Not sure what I'm going to do with these Plot Bunnies yet.

To everyone who reads my stories, thanks for the interest. I have several more Plot Bunnies in various stages of completion, a One-shot still to be finished, and am still waiting for the muse to return for A Bid for Freedom chapter 4 and 5. Hope it won't be another month though.


	4. Shampoo in Trouble

A/N This short scene can be used in any fic where Ranma gets raped before Shampoo shows up in Nerima, though it probably works best if the rape happens while Ranma's chasing Genma just after getting cursed. No, I don't know what Shampoo's signature weapons are really called. Most times they're bonbori, though some say that bonbori are actually balloons or some such nonsense and call them chui (Chinese maces) instead. I'm going with chui.

Shampoo suppressed a giggle as she approached the Tendo dojo, where the outsider girl Ranma appeared to be staying. Nerima was interesting, there was something weird happening everyday, but she wanted to see more of the world before she had to return to her boring little village. 'Time to scare them into running somewhere new,' she thought to herself, as she pulled out her chui and showed her 'murderous' expression.

*Boom* Serving to make a handy new door, as well as intimidating those who knew what was coming, Shampoo used her chui to blow a hole in the wall of the house, coincidentally into the living room where the whole family were. The smoke cleared, and Shampoo spotted Ranma, frozen in fear.

"Ranma! I…" was all she managed to say, before her eyes narrowed as she noticed one worrying detail. Ranma's hand, unconsciously placed to protect her slightly swelling abdomen. Shampoo used her rudimentary chi sensing abilities to look closer at Ranma, then the blood started draining from her face, and she dropped her chui from nerveless fingers.

"Ranma. You…you is having baby, yes?" Shampoo asked, dreading the answer that would confirm what she knew.

Ranma merely nodded, while the rest of the people in the room exploded "WHAT?" They were all drowned out a few seconds later by Shampoo bawling her eyes out, saying in between sobs "Shampoo in too too much trouble… Shampoo never go home now."

Not knowing what to do to comfort the distraught Amazon, or if it was just a trick, they decide to leave her alone. Then Genma proves himself a fool and says "Ranma, we'll visit a special doctor I know tomorrow and…" *WHAM* One of Shampoo's chui slams him into the floor, before she grabbed him by his gi and yells at him. "Stupid panda-man never suggest stupid thing like that again, or Shampoo take rusty knife and remove thing which make him man."

Shampoo then dropped him, prompting him to retreat to his 'I'm just a cute panda' act, before she turned back to Ranma with her tear-streaked face. "Ranma, Shampoo need know. Did Ranma invite man make baby, or did man force Ranma?"

Ranma said one word, in a lifeless tone "Forced."

Shampoo turned white as a sheet, whispered "no." and fainted.

While she was unconscious, the Tendo sisters all glared at Genma – he just continued his panda act – and indicated to Soun that he better keep his mouth shut, before enfolding Ranma in a hug.

Ranma just retreated further into her shell, until Akane spoke. "Ranma, I'm sorry I called you a pervert. You understand, far better then I would ever wish anyone did, what I'm afraid of Kuno doing every time he attacked me. Please, tell us how it happened. It'll help, to talk about it, though maybe we should make the fathers leave."

Ranma merely said "Shampoo will want ta know too. Get the fathers out. They'll be useless."

Kasumi shooed the fathers out, silently making it clear that their quality meals depended on them leaving and not eavesdropping, then returned to hug Ranma some more. Nabiki silently promised Ranma that she would never take another photo to sell, that she'd ask for his help in finding ways to pay the bills. Akane silently promised to stop hitting Ranma, especially while s/he is pregnant. All three waited for Shampoo to wake up, trying to give Ranma as much security and comfort as they could.

Shampoo finally woke up, and pulled out her sword, presenting it hilt first to Ranma. She said "Shampoo committed great crimes. Punishment worse then death. Kill Shampoo now please."

Ranma just shook her head, and refused the blade. It was Kasumi who asked "What crimes are you talking about?"

Shampoo put it on the ground, hilt facing Ranma, and sighed. "It great crime to attack woman with baby, even if not mean. Even worse attack woman forced make baby. Shampoo never mean Kiss of Death. Shampoo Champion of village, only want see world outside before become Elder, and scare Ranma and Panda man to show her world. Now, Shampoo nothing. Shampoo lose all status, force train at Jusenkyo, maybe tortured with Cat's Tongue." She broke down crying again.

Ranma stood up, gently freeing herself from the Tendo sisters, walked to Shampoo, and hesitantly gave her a hug. S/he waited patiently for Shampoo to stop, then said "Shampoo, I won't kill you. But, would you like to help me train her, when she comes?"

Shampoo broke out of Ranma's arms, shock warring with hope on her face. "Ranma, you really trust Shampoo help train daughter? After Shampoo chase and attack all way from China? And how you know it daughter anyway? Might be boy."

Ranma just smiled gently "I don't know how, and I don't know why. But yes, I do trust you to help, and I just know that she'll be a beautiful girl. Heh, never thought I'd be happy to be having a child, but for some reason, I am."

Shampoo looked a little nervous, before she asked "Ranma, c-could you tell Shampoo how it happen? Shampoo want punish man that force Ranma."

Ranma's face darkened noticeably, but seeing the encouraging looks on the faces of the Tendo sisters, and the desire for some justice on Shampoo's, she said "O-ok."


	5. Ranma's crowded head

A/N Here I am with another Ranma plot bunny. This one is an original (I think) Ranma/SM cross, something that most Ranma fanfic authors seem to write. Ranma is NOT going to get fuku'd. Hope you like it. Ranma timeline – after Saffron. SM timeline, around a year before it starts.

Ranma's Crowded Head

Chapter 1

"_Luna? Luna? Where are you?"_

"_Artemis? Is that you? Where are we?"_

"_I don't know Luna. Last thing I remember was trying to help that little boy in that pit."_

Ranma's eyes shot open. It was official, he had completely lost his mind. He was hearing voices in his head, and they were talking to each other.

"_Funny, that's the last thing I remember too. Why can't we move?"_

"_I don't know either, but at least we can see…human hands! Why can I see human hands in front of my face?!"_

"_I see them too Artemis. Something is very wrong here."_

Ranma started taking a bit more notice of what the voices were saying. He thought about what the male voice, Artemis, had said. Something about a little boy in a pit…

"_GREAT KAMI-SAMA! Am I hearing CATS talking in my head now? Wait, no, that's impossible. Cats, evil little things they are, can't talk. But how else would they know about that pit…"_

"_WHAT?" _Both voices shouted back at him. _"Who are you, and what do you mean we're talking in your head?"_ demanded Artemis.

Ranma blinked. Then his stomach growled. _"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this, but can the questions wait 'til I've had breakfast? I'll come up with some story so we can have the dojo to ourselves without any interruptions."_

"_Fair enough Ranma," _said Luna _"I think Artemis and I need some time to consider what has happened anyway."_

Ranma continued getting ready for the day, as usual. Despite his distraction, his father didn't stand a chance in their morning spar, quickly conceding defeat without managing to knock Ranma into the pond as usually happened. During the match, Ranma had decided how he was going to get the dojo to himself, and was looking forward to everyone's reactions.

Soon enough, Kasumi called everyone for breakfast, and Ranma waited for the right time to spring his little trap. It came sooner then expected, with everyone except Kasumi about to take a bite, or a sip of tea. "Half an hour after breakfast, I'm gonna be meditating on the Neko-Ken. Nabiki, make sure no-one interrupts me, okay?"

Akane, Nabiki, Mr. Tendo, and Genma all blanched and either started choking or spat their tea out. Kasumi merely put her hand to her mouth and said "Oh my." Ranma just sat there with a smirk on his face, trying not to burst out laughing, while he waited for the others to recover from the bombshell he'd just dropped. He'd also felt a start from the two voices in his head, but they hadn't said anything so he just ignored them.

Nabiki was the first to recover. She said "Saotome, you can't be serious."

"Oh but I am. What good is an ultimate technique if I can't control it? Besides, it's long past time to try an' get my fear under control." He thought for a second before adding "And Nabiki, I'm not going to pay you for the calls you need to make. After all, you might be saving their lives by keeping them away."

Ranma finished eating then left them all, still stunned, at the table. "Half an hour Nabiki. Then I can't promise safety for anyone."

Nabiki swore, then ran for the phone.

"Good morning, Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. How can I help?"

"Ukyo, don't visit Ranma today. I'll call back later to tell you why and to negotiate the price of this information." *Click*

"Nihao! Nekohanten's too too delicious Ramen. How Shampoo help?"

"Shampoo, put the Elder on please."

"What is it Nabiki?"

"Elder Cologne, make sure that none of you visit Ranma today. I'll call back later to tell you why, and negotiate the cost of the information." *Click*

"Kuno residence. Speak swiftly, peasant."

"Kodachi. I have vital information for you and your brother. Can you put him on also?"

"Very well. This had better be good."

"What news hast thou to impart, Tendo Nabiki? Is it about one of my loves, or that foul sorcerer Saotome?"

"Kuno-baby, Kodachi, 10,000 Yen, each. And yes, this information is worth it."

"…Very well. But should you prove false, you will face the wrath of the Kunos."

"Kuno-baby, do you remember what happened when you discovered Ranma's fear of cats?"

"Yes, that was a most painful experience. Why do you ask?"

"What happened that day was the result of training in a technique called the Neko-Ken. Ranma is going to attempt to gain control of it today."

"What is so bad about this 'Neko-Ken'?"

"Kodachi, imagine Ranma, acting like a cat, with claws in his fingers and toes that can shred pretty much anything. So far, Akane is the only one safe from him in this state, and he's warned her that she might not be today. For your own safety, stay away from Ranma today."

"Sister, she is right. We must leave Saotome alone today. Nabiki, you will inform us when he has stopped his attempts, correct?"

"Yes, I will. Got to go now." *Click*

While Nabiki was frantically calling the other members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, Ranma was sitting quietly in the dojo, thinking.

"_Okay, we're fairly safe. Since you seem to be stuck in my head, tell me who you are and how this happened."_

"_Luna, would you mind if I told him?"_

"_Go right ahead Artemis. It appears we'll not be able to fulfil our mission without him."_

"_What the heck are you two talking about?"_

"_Ranma, I am Artemis, Scientific Advisor to Queen Serenity VII of the Moon Kingdom. Luna is the Political Advisor. About 10,000 years ago, there was human life on every planet in the solar system, all ruled by the Queen of the Kingdom on the Moon. The various planets all had their Kings and Queens and, except for Earth, one of their Princesses was chosen as a special warrior and defender for her planet, given great magical and physical power. It was a time of great peace and happiness. Then, it all came to an end. On the night of the ball celebrating the engagement of the Moon Princess to the Prince of Earth, we were betrayed."_

Artemis stopped for a moment, and Luna continued the explanation. _"One of Earth's nobles had become insane with jealousy, seeing the Earth Prince as hers and hers alone. She made a deal with a demonic entity called Metallia, and created an army of energy-draining youma, using about 95 percent of the people on Earth. Then, calling herself Queen Beryl, she struck. She destroyed the magical links that made the other planets able to support life in a series of lightning quick raids, before assaulting the Moon Kingdom itself. The defenders of the Inner Planets, Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter, were attending the ball with the Moon Princess, and helped in the defense, but it was not enough. One, by one, they were killed."_

Luna stopped, and Artemis took over again._ "Seeing that Beryl was about to win, the Queen used her most powerful artefact, the Silver Crystal, and sealed away Beryl and her army, while sending the souls of the Defenders, the Earth Prince and her daughter to be reborn sometime in the future, and putting me and Luna into stasis so that we could guide and advise them when Beryl returns. We woke up some time ago, we could sense that the Royal Court had been reborn, and we were searching for them when a fat bald man in a dirty gi captured us, and threw us into a pit. Along with many other stray cats and a young boy."_

"_WHAT?! You mean to tell me that you really ARE both cats? How come I'm not scared of you?"_

""_Well, Ranma, first you have to understand that there are three main types of Neko-Ken. The first type is a divine Art, taught directly by a few goddesses to a select few. The second type is a flawed technique, where a young child is tied up in fish products and thrown into a pit of starving cats. The third type is actually a demon summoning ritual. It's the same as the second type, except that certain mystical lines are drawn at the bottom of the pit. When we got thrown into the pit, I knew exactly what was happening and I told Luna to try calm you down before it was too late."_

"_Stupid Pops! It was a demon ritual wasn't it?"_

"_Yes it was. I was trying to keep the other cats away from you, but I could tell that Luna wasn't having any luck calming you down since the ritual kept drawing power from your terror. I went to help, and then everything went black. If I had to guess, I would say that me and Luna fought the demon that was trying to possess you, and the ritual thought that we were the demon instead, drawing our souls into you. How long ago were we in that pit?"_

"_Uh, about 12 years ago, I think. Pretty sure I was six when it happened, though my memory of that time is kinda fuzzy. And I'm 18 now."_

Artemis cursed_ "Damn, so much time lost. Okay Ranma, we need your help. We need you to find the Princesses, train them, and help protect them so they're ready for Beryl."_

"_Sounds reasonable. One problem, how am I supposed to find them?"_

"_I think our magical powers and senses have been given to you as well Ranma, we just need to train you in them. Would you agree Luna?"_

"_That sounds plausible. You need to first learn how to sense where the reborn Princesses are…"_

Ranma, Artemis and Luna spent the next hour training in his new powers, and sensed two places where the Princesses could be. Most of them were really close by, probably in another area of Tokyo (Artemis and Luna didn't have much time before the pit, but they thought most of them were in Juuban), while one was really quite far away. Ranma thought she might be somewhere in Europe, but his grasp of geography wasn't the best. And Ranma had a question he needed answered…

"_How long have we got to find and train these girls?"_

Artemis hummed and hahed a bit, but gave his best guess _"No more then a year, probably a fair bit less. And while the main attacks will most likely be happening in Tokyo where most of the Princesses are, there will be some attacks elsewhere that we need to be ready for."_

"_Ok, train the girls hard. What about these youma things? What works, what doesn't, and what just makes them stronger?"_

"_Well, they drain energy, what you'd call Ki, so any attack using only that would make them stronger. And if you don't have any magical protection, they'd just drain anyone who tried to stop them. As for what works… all I can say is magic, or __**maybe**__ magic combined with Ki. Different youma have different abilities, and require different magical attacks to defeat."_

"_Thanks. I think I know what I need to do now."_

Ranma stood up and activated the Umi-senken, sneaking out of the dojo in search of Nabiki, the only one who'd be able to help him pull this off.

Nabiki was in her room, sitting at her desk trying to balance the books, when strong arms snaked around her body. She was pulled out of her chair with a hand over her mouth before she could make a sound. Then she heard a very familiar voice say "Sorry about this," as her unconsciousness pressure point was pressed.

Chapter 2

Nabiki woke up slowly, eyes blinking as she tried to figure out what had happened. 'Okay, I was in my room balancing the books, then arms were around me, then I heard Ranma's voice saying something… Ranma!'

Her eyes shot open and looked around the dojo, quickly spotting Ranma sitting a few metres away. "Saotome…" she growled. "Why did you kidnap me from my room?"

"Sorry about that Nabiki, but we needed to talk somewhere we weren't going to be disturbed. And since everyone still thinks I'm dealing with Neko-Ken stuff, this was the best place to do it."

Nabiki sat up, arms folded and Ice Queen mask on. "What do you want?" she asked coldly. "Anything perverted and I will make it my mission to make your life a true Hell."

Ranma pulled a bag out of his pocket and tossed it to her. "I need money, and quite a lot of it. Cash what's in the bag, and you can have 10 percent as your fee."

Curious, Nabiki opened the bag and took a look, only to pale in shock and empty it into her lap. Jewels of all kinds, gold coins and small artefacts made a glittering pile that transfixed Nabiki. She turned to Ranma and tried to speak. "What… How… Are they… Where did… When did…?"

Ranma just gave his trademark smirk to the sputtering Nabiki. "Yes they are real. As for when, where and how I got them and kept them secret, please. I'm the son of a master thief remember, and some of Akane's kidnappers were very rich. Plus, that bag isn't everything either."

Nabiki finally got her brain to restart after the sight and feel of so much money, and asked "And what do you need the money for Ranma?"

"Something really bad is coming. Something that Martial Arts alone isn't going to do anything to stop – in fact all the training we do will just make this evil worse. I need to get to Europe for a month, I'm not exactly sure where yet, but I'll let you know when I can. Then I need to move to Juuban. I'd like to propose a deal. You look after my money and make sure I can get where I need to be, and you get an initial fee of 10 percent of whatever you get from selling off stuff like what you're holding, plus 10 percent of the profit from investing what I don't need. Sound good?"

Nabiki quickly calculated how much the stuff in her lap was worth, filing away the fact Ranma had said he had more, and figured out that even being unable to get what it was worth, 10 percent would be able to make her family quite comfortable for several years – even with the increased repair and food bills from housing the Saotomes. She merely nodded emphatically, and started putting everything back into the bag.

"Ok, when we get back into the house, you need to call a meeting for everyone, rivals and fiancées, and include my mother. She deserves to know what's happening."

Within minutes everyone had arrived, and were waiting impatiently for Ranma to tell them why he'd called the meeting.

Ranma entered the room, spotted Genma, and smiled evilly. He blurred, and hit several pressure points to freeze Genma in place before he said "Due to some information that I just received today, I can no longer call Genma Saotome my father. It is far too hazardous to my health."

Nodoka looked at him and said "What information my son?"

"The Neko-Ken manual that Genma found does not teach a flawed technique. It's far worse then that. No, the manual that he found is actually a demon summoning ritual, and the only reason why it failed is because he threw two very special cats into the pit as well."

"I'm sure he didn't mean…"

Ranma cut her off sharply "Of course he didn't mean to almost get me possessed by a cat demon! If he'd actually finished reading the rest of the manual, he'd have found out that was going to happen, and wouldn't have done it. But he didn't! And because of his thoughtless stupidity, I can **not** have him around me, around whoever I marry, or around whatever children I may have. It's the same stupidity that made him think it'd be a great idea to teach someone how to swim by throwing him into a piranha infested river, or how to fall by throwing him off buildings. No, you can do with him whatever you like, but I never want to see him again after today."

He waited a few moments to let that information sink in, and then announced "By the way, I'm cancelling _all_ of the engagements."

The fiancées and adults all yelled "WHAT?!" while the rivals all yelled "YES!" Kuno took it a step further, as he started ranting "Truly today is a beauteous day! Come my Fierce Tigress, Akane Tendo. Let us celebrate your freedom from that foul sorcerer by…" He was cut off by Akane's fist smashing him into the floor.

"Son," began Nodoka, beginning to unwrap her katana, "Explain yourself."

"Simply, I don't have time to figure out who I love enough to dishonour the rest, so I'm breaking them all. In no more then a year, something really bad is coming, and I have to find and train the people that can stop it. Compared to what's coming, _Saffron_ was about as dangerous as Kasumi."

Everyone who knew what happened in China blanched, while the others merely looked worried. Akane was the first to say what they were thinking "What makes them so dangerous Ranma?"

"These things are called youma. They're Ki-sucking demons from another dimension, who want to rule the world – at least what's left of it after they're done – and can possess people. Ordinary people are like batteries to them, while Ki-trained Martial Artists are like power plants. Because of the two special cats, I'm safe, and can fight them. Everyone else, stay away from Juuban."

The fighters all looked mutinous, but Ukyo asked about something she'd caught earlier "Who are the people you have to find and train?"

Ranma thought 'Well, this isn't going to end well.' He took a breath, and answered "They're a team of reborn Princesses, at least five, possibly up to nine."

Akane heard the word 'Princesses', which means girls, and immediately jumped to her usual conclusion of 'Ranma's doing something perverted.' Her aura sprung into visibility, her mallet appeared, and she charged Ranma while yelling "Ranma, you PERVERT!"

He merely dodged, hit a paralysis pressure point, and said "Akane, what's your problem? We're no longer engaged, and I have to train a bunch of girls and help them save the world." He stopped for a moment, then continued "They're going to be about 13 for crying out loud. Get your mind out of whatever gutter Kuno's constant unwanted attention has dragged it to."

Akane just glared at him, so Ranma sighed and turned back to the others. "Any other questions?"

This time it was Cologne, who asked "Ranma, how can we help? An enemy like this is too dangerous to leave to one team of people, no matter how skilled or well-trained."

"Frankly I could use all the help I can get. Before I will let you stay in Juuban and help, you need two things. First, you **must **be immune to being Ki-drained. If not, you're just a walking youma feast. Second, you **must** have either a pure magical or a Ki laced magical attack. If not, you can't affect them at all. I'll consider letting you stay while you develop your attack if you're immune, but if you're not immune, I'll kick you out of Juuban so fast you'll think you never left Nerima."

Ranma though for a moment, wondering if he should reveal this last piece of information or not, before speaking again "One last thing. As soon as Nabiki gets it organised, I'm leaving for Europe for a month. One of the girls is there, and I have to find her, train her as much as I can, and leave someway for her to contact me while I find and train the others. Plus, the enemy will send some attacks there, while the main offensive will be in Juuban."


	6. Kasumi takes charge

WARNING! This is NOT finished yet. I am posting it now to let you know of the three polls I need you to vote on on my profile - one a month until mid May. First two relate to a fuku-fic Plot Bunny that will continue A Rended Breath of Life, while the third will be helping choose Taro's new name for A Bid for Freedom.

I will replace this later, when it's complete.

A/N This particular plot bunny was inspired by the 'Akane betrays Ranma by sleeping with Ryoga' type fanfics, like Haishin and Chosin Wars. Unlike those fics, where the rest of the family seems to not really care too much about Akane and Ryoga's dishonourable actions, Kasumi is going to fix things.

Kasumi takes charge.

Kasumi was angry. No, angry is far too mild a term. Kasumi was furious. 'Not only has Ryoga, someone I've always considered one of Ranma's friends, been masquerading as Akane's pet pig P-chan, but Akane knew all along, and she has slept with him. Well, it's past time that they discovered there are consequences for dishonourable behaviour.' She thought. She took a deep breath, gathered her ki, and spoke "**Stop.**"

Nabiki was shocked, stunned, and more then a little worried. Not only had she completely missed the fact that Ryoga was P-chan, but she'd also missed Akane and Ryoga sneaking around. Ranma was going to be out for blood when he recovered from the shock. And now she could hear teeth grinding from someone nearby. Wait a minute. The only person close enough to let her hear teeth grinding over the Living Fountain is Kasumi… "Oh Hell!" Nabiki yelled as she dived for cover.

Akane was really happy as she prepared to swing Mallet-sama at Ranma. Sure, her relationship with Ryoga could have been revealed better, but she could finally let Ranma know exactly how she felt about him, letting the pervert have everything he deserved. Nabiki's yell distracted her though, and she missed. Oh well, try again… Then she heard The Voice. So cold, that anything Ranma had ever said deep in the Soul of Ice was like a raging bonfire. So implacable, that to disobey meant to doom yourself to hell. The Voice said **"Stop."** so Akane stopped. "Kasumi?" she asked as she returned Mallet-sama to wherever it came from, before taking several steps back at the sheer fury radiating from her normally serene sister.

"Akane Tendo. You will remain exactly where you are until I deal with that dishonourable pig that has lied to every member of this family. Disobey me, and the consequences will be severe." Kasumi snarled, while Akane nodded dumbly before collapsing to the ground.

"Ryoga Hibiki. For your dishonourable actions, for your deceit, for attacking Ranma without cause, you are no longer welcome in this house. Should I _ever _see P-chan again, I'll either be serving pork for dinner or taking you to the vet to get fixed."

"Ranma deserved everything I did to him! Because of him I've seen hell!" *WHAM* Ryoga's rant was cut short by Kasumi proving that she'd taught Akane the mallet trick.

"You think you've seen Hell?! You've had this directional curse of yours for six years! Ten years alone with Mr. Saotome is much closer to hell then anything you've been through! Were you taught to swim by getting thrown into a piranha infested river? Were you taught to increase your hand-eye co-ordination by having to fight for your food? Were you taught how to sense danger by having hives of wasps thrown at you? Were you taught how to fall by being thrown off buildings and cliffs? Were you tied to the back of train to increase your speed? Were you forced to carry your fat heavy father and all your supplies while running from hungry wolves to increase your endurance and strength? Were you taught the Cat Fist? Were you forced to climb sheer mountains without any supplies? Were you constantly told that you were useless, that a girl could do better than you at anything you attempted? Were you unable to have any friends because the fat fool never taught you how to deal with people, and the second it looked like you were making a friend you had to move on? Were you constantly sold so that your fat father could fill his stomach? Did you fall in love with a girl, only to find out that the only person you considered a friend had been sleeping with her, and they had both been planning to break your heart in the cruellest way they could devise? You don't know what hell is." Kasumi's fury started going out, while Akane, Nabiki and Mr. Tendo looked more then a little green.

Ryoga blinked, Kasumi's tirade finally getting through his anger and pricking his conscience. "Did Ranma really go through all that?"

"That was only half of the insane things Mr. Saotome did in the name of training. And how do I know? Simple really. I listened to Ranma. Unless it involved a secret he'd sworn not to reveal, P-chan, he told me everything. He asked me how he fight less with Akane, how to gather the courage to tell her how he really felt, and my advice on dealing with the other fiancées."


End file.
